blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze of Glory/Gallery/2
Stripes in Vines S1E1-2 Blaze flies off the cliff.png S1E1-2 Blaze finally comes to a stop.png S1E1-2 Blaze "What a ride".png S1E1-2 Where are we.png S1E1-2 Blaze and AJ hear Stripes.png S1E1-2 AJ "That sounds like Stripes".png S1E1-2 AJ doesn't see Stripes.png S1E1-2 Blaze requesting the viewer's help.png S1E1-2 Where's Stripes.png S1E1-2 There he is.png S1E1-2 Stripes relieved to see Blaze and AJ.png S1E1-2 Stripes' bubble pops.png S1E1-2 Stripes gets trapped in some vines.png S1E1-2 We'll get you down.png S1E1-2 How will we save Stripes.png S1E1-2 Blaze thinks.png S1E1-2 Blaze has an idea.png S1E1-2 Blaze spots rock ramps.png S1E1-2 AJ explains the function of the rocks.png S1E1-2 AJ activates his Visor View.png S1E1-2 Ramp trajectories.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Let's do it".png S1E1-2 Blaze gets ready to jump.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps off the correct ramp.png S1E1-2 Blaze makes it to the first ledge.png S1E1-2 AJ "We made it".png S1E1-2 Stripes still trapped.png S1E1-2 Stripes' vines start to break.png S1E1-2 We have to save Stripes.png S1E1-2 AJ sees something.png S1E1-2 More ramps.png S1E1-2 Which ramp should we use.png S1E1-2 Blaze about to jump again.png S1E1-2 Blaze charges for the second jump.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps from the green ramp.png S1E1-2 Blaze makes it to the second ledge.png S1E1-2 More of the vines break.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Hang on, Stripes!".png S1E1-2 Yet more ramps.png S1E1-2 Now which ramp should we use.png S1E1-2 Blaze charges toward the third jump.png S1E1-2 Blaze jumps off the blue ramp, does a flip.png S1E1-2 Blaze reaches the third ledge.png S1E1-2 Yet more vines break.png S1E1-2 Blaze alarmed.png S1E1-2 AJ "Just one more jump".png S1E1-2 Last ramps.png S1E1-2 Final trajectory question.png S1E1-2 Blaze "Gimmie some speed!" again.png S1E1-2 Blaze ready for the last jump.png S1E1-2 Blaze spins his tires.png S1E1-2 Stripes about to fall.png S1E1-2 Blaze about to jump for the last time.png S1E1-2 Blaze rescues Stripes.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes make it to safety.png S1E1-2 Stripes hugs Blaze.png Let's Blaze! S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes approach a ramp.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes jump into the air.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes flip through the air.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes land back on the ground.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes speed past.png S1E1-2 AJ driving Blaze confidently.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes on a sand incline.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes leap off.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes approach a loop.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes smile at each other.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes reach the loop.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes in the loop.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes finish the loop.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes high tire again.png S1E1-2 Blaze and Stripes head for a forest.png Meanwhile, back at the Monster Dome... Darington's Bear Chase S1E1-2 Stripes sniffs the grass.png S1E1-2 Stripes "I'm picking up a scent".png S1E1-2 Blaze "What do you smell?".png S1E1-2 Stripes sniffs again.png S1E1-2 Another Monster Machine is nearby.png S1E1-2 Where's Darington.png S1E1-2 He's on the hill.png S1E1-2 Stripes calls for Darington.png S1E1-2 Darington hears his name called.png S1E1-2 Darington going up a ramp.png S1E1-2 Darington tumbling through the air uncontrollably.png S1E1-2 Darington landing on his front tires.png S1E1-2 Darington finishes his jump.png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Stripes cheer for Darington.png S1E1-2 Darington "You'll never guess".png S1E1-2 AJ "What did you see?".png S1E1-2 Darington "Grizzly trucks!".png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Stripes gasp in shock.png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Stripes in shocked surprise.png S1E1-2 Darington explains.png S1E1-2 Darington "Those grizzlies were right behind me".png S1E1-2 Blaze, AJ and Stripes shocked again.png S1E1-2 AJ "So, how did you get away?".png S1E1-2 Darington "I didn't".png S1E1-2 Do you see any grizzlies.png S1E1-2 That's them up there.png S1E1-2 Grizzlies on a hill.png S1E1-2 Grizzlies come down hill.png S1E1-2 Stripes "Let's get outta here!".png S1E1-2 Grizzlies start chasing.png Will it sink or float? S1E1-2 Which will float.png S1E1-2 Blaze, Stripes and Darington toss their ideas into the river.png S1E1-2 The wood floats; the rock sinks.png River Ride To return to the Blaze of Glory episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Season 1 Episode Galleries